Warriors of the Mountain
by razorblades.and.bloody.wrists
Summary: first fanfic that im fixing up. im taking out the chapters-redoing them, and adding in an aligence. actualy i might just change most of the plot... oh well. im changing it to a whole diffrent story as well so umh... yeah, go look
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Stormheart bounded up to his clan's camp in the mountain cave, a little black bundle in his jaws. Largefoot was standing guard at the entrance, "Stormheart where did you get that kit from? Its not one of Yellowflower's."

Stormheart placed the tiny black kit down, "No he is the son of Crystal,"

"The rogue, why did you bring him?" Largefoot growled.

"Largefoot, I need to speak to Redstar. This kit it'll die if I can't get it to Yellowflower."

Largefoot nodded and stepped aside even though Stormheart was young he was still the deputy. Stormheart picked up the kit and bounded off to Redstar's den. He placed the kit down in front of the ferns leading to his leaders den, "Redstar it's me, could I come in?"

"Stormheart, come in and bring whoever's with you."

"Yes Redstar," he nudged the kit forward and walked through the ferns.

"A kit!" Redstar exclaimed, "This is not one of SnowClan's," he sniffed it, "It's a rogues!"

"Redstar I've brought this kit to be raised by the clan," Stormheart said.

"After you've just been appointed deputy Stormheart you must understand being deputy does not mean bringing a rogue kit in to our clan."

Stormheart bowed his head "I'm sorry Redstar but this is Crystals kit, she died in front of me," he raised his head, "She told me she was trying to bring it to us but WaterClan attacked her."

"For now it is a mystery," Redstar sighed and bowed his head "The kit can stay but do not tell it where it came from or who its parents were,"

"But we don't know whom his father is" Stormheart broke off and looked at Redstar "You know?"

"Yes my son, his father was Shadoweye, and he will be Blackclaw, one of the three warriors to save the clans of our mountains."


	2. The Gathering

Chapter 1

Blackclaw trotted through the snow on the edge of the SnowClan border. He opened his mouth to take in the scent; a strange tang hit the roof of his mouth; fear and FireClan. He kept low and crept to the jagged rocks that separated SnowClan and FireClan. Blackclaw poked his nose through the tall grass to see a FireClan apprentice walking on his clan's side of the border. He breathed in again. _Goldenpaw;_ the beautiful golden apprentice was walking on the edge of the gorge. He stood up about to warn her to go away when she slipped and fell over the edge letting out a hiss of surprise. "Goldenpaw!" he yelled. Blackclaw raced to the edge and looked down. On a rock no more than five rabbit hops down was Goldenpaw hanging on by a paw. Without thinking he launched himself off of the top landing on the rocks. Grabbing her by the scruff with his teeth he heaved her back up. "Thanks Blackclaw,"

He tilted his head "Goldenpaw what were you doing on our territory?"

"I'm _Goldenfrost_ now, I was chasing prey when I noticed I had crossed over," She licked her chest to calm down, "I was trying to find a spot to jump over so I stayed as close to our border as I could."

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior," for some reason he was happy to hear that she had come to their border no matter what reason.

"Thank you," She tilted her head, "Do you know a way to my camp without any cat catching me?"

Blackclaw nervously licked his paw, "Yes, would you like me to come with you?" He meowed anxiously, hopeful that she would need him.

"That would be great" Goldenfrost purred.

"Great, follow me" he set off at a fast trot along the gorge, Goldenfrost right next to him.

Blackclaw and Goldenfrost reached the stepping-stones that ran across the gorge. Blackclaw motioned to her with his tail, "Here," he licked his chest, "tonight's the gathering,"

She blinked, "Yes."

"I was wondering if you could persuade Thornstar to let you come,"

She purred, "I'll try." Her pelt brushed against his as he breathed in her sweet scent. Blackclaw turned around and bounded back into the bushes. He slowed down to a walk, _what am I doing?_ He thought _this is against our code!_ He shook himself and ran back to camp trying to put Goldenfrost out of his mind.

Blackclaw entered the camp, with a rabbit in his mouth. He walked to the food pile and put it down. He looked around, Winterkit and Firekit were wrestling outside of the nursery Spottedflower was sitting outside of her den, her tail curled delicately around her paws. Her frosty blue eyes burned through his fur as if she knew what he had done. Blackclaw bounded to Stormstar's den and sat outside impatiently scratching at the ground. Suddenly the large white and gray warrior stepped out of his den his amber eyes gazing over his clan. He walked over to Blackclaw and sat down at his side, "I suppose you would like to come to the gathering too."

Caught by surprise, Blackclaw stumbled on his words, "Yes, I was hoping you would choose me."

Stormstar sighed, "Every cat wants to go to the gathering," he looked back at Blackclaw a glint of humor in his eyes, "but you and Bloodfrost can go,"

Blackclaw dipped his head to excited to speak and ran to the other side of camp where the warrior's den was. Blackclaw rushed trough the entrance, "Bloodfrost," Bloodfrost looked up from where Redhawk lay curled up next to him.

He stretched luxuriously, "Hi Blackclaw, where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter we're going to the gathering!"

"Really Redhawk said that Stormstar had so many cats come up to him that he wouldn't answer any one yet,"

"So, we get to go isn't that great?"

Bloodfrost walked out of the warriors den Blackclaw flanking him, "Blackclaw, I've got to tell you something."

Blackclaw sat down and licked his shoulder, "Go ahead."

"I think Redhawk is going to have kits,"

Blackclaw's stood up and sat next to his best friend, "Really? Do you know who the father is?"

Bloodfrost's eyes glowed proudly, "There mine," he purred.

Blackclaw licked his friend's muzzle, "Congratulations," he purred, "Dose Spottedflower know?"

"No, Redhawk wants to keep it a secret."

"Good luck with that, Spottedflower's a medicine cat; she knows stuff."

"Yeh well, lets get some sleep before the gathering."

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come for a meeting under high rock." Stormstar's yowl broke into Blackclaw's dream. He got up and flexed his long claws savoring the dream that Goldenfrost was in. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't care less. Blackclaw nudged Bloodfrost and Redhawk with his long dark claws. "Come on! Stormstar's called a meeting." Bloodfrost heaved himself to his paws, Redhawk right behind him. They walked out of the warrior's den the fiery red tom, Firestorm right behind them. He walked up to Blackclaw as they headed to high rock, "Winterkit and Firekit are almost ready to be apprentices,"

"I noticed, they're getting big for the nursery," He slipped through the entrance leading into the warrior's den, "has Stormstar told you who will be their mentors?"

"Well, I suggested you and Bloodfrost,"

Blackclaw's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm honored," he murmured. Blackclaw padded over to Redhawk, "Congratulations! I hear you're going to be in the nursery soon," he whispered in her ear. She gave him a nervous look "I don't want Spottedflower to know though,"

"Why?" Blackclaw said puzzled.

"I want to stay with Bloodfrost in the warriors den," a pang of jealousy rose through him.

"I think she'll find out soon."

"I know it's worth a try though." Blackclaw saw a streak of white out of the corner of his eye. He turned around expecting to see Bloodfrost but instead Whitepaw crashed into him nearly knocking him over, "Sorry Blackclaw," she meowed, " But Stormstar's looking for you and Bloodfrost."

"Ok hold on," Blackclaw looked around and caught his friends eye and flicked his tail to summon him, "Stormstar wants us," he murmured as Bloodfrost appeared.

Bloodfrost gave him a curious look then shrugged, "I wonder what we did now," he laughed nudging Blackclaw through the crowd of cats to where Stormstar stood on the high rock looking down on his clan.

"Tonight is the full moon," he yowled, "Reedclaw will organize the cats that are coming to the gathering, but before that I have a ceremony to perform," He looked down at Blackclaw and Bloodfrost and then a Winterkit and Firekit, "Blackclaw, you have proven yourself many times before that you are ready for an apprentice," a shiver ran through Blackclaw's fur, he had been waiting for this moment for his life. It was finally coming. "Do you take this responsibility to train this apprentice in our ways as warriors?"

"I do."

Stormstar looked at Firekit, "Then from this day on Firekit, you shall be known as Firepaw," Blackclaw leaned forward and touched noses with his apprentice. He looked into his apprentice's eyes and saw curiosity and pride and his reflected out ambition flaring within him. He shook himself and sat back down to confused to hear Bloodfrost's ceremony and to hear Stormstar calling him when the meeting was over.

"Blackclaw," Stormstar yowled, "Come." He strolled into his den Blackclaw trailing behind him trying to hide his fear sent from his leader. _Dose he know about my feelings toward Goldenfrost?_ "Blackclaw there is something I have wanted to tell you for moons after you had been made a warrior," Blackclaw's ears flicked with interest. Stormstar sat down and tucked his paws delicately under himself, "I have never told you who your father or your mother was."

The big black warrior looked down at his long claws, "Well I always thought my father was a hero, and my mother, well, I never really thought of her," he looked up at Stormstar, "Who are they? I know I have no family here."

Stormstar sighed and looked at Blackclaw straight in the eye, "Your father was a hero yes," Blackclaw's tail twitched in anticipation, "But not a good one. His ambition ruled over, he ran away and took cats from all four clans with him. He wanted to rule the mountain."

Blackclaw sunk his claws into the ground, "No, it can't be," he meowed hoarsely not wanting to believe what Stormstar was going to say.

"Your father was Shadoweye."

Blackclaw did not speak, his eyes clouded in pain and shock. He finally found his voice and said, "Who is my mother?"

Stormstar sighed he was afraid that the large warrior would not talk at all, "Your mother was proud, she was a loner. Her name was Crystal, she took Shadoweye for a mate a few moons before I was made deputy," Stormstar closed his eyes as if in pain, "I remember my first night as deputy, I had smelt blood on our territory. It was Crystal's, I found her with you hanging down by the scruff. There was only you but I could smell more kits, maybe three, but I wasn't sure." Blackclaw looked down at his paws. Was that his father's ambition that had blazed in his eyes that he had seen before? "Dose any one else know?"

"Yes, Bloodfrost,"

"And yet still he trusts me. You trust me?" He stared at his leader,

"Yes you are one of the strongest warriors in the clan,"

"The scar on my eye, is that what Shadoweye had?"

"Slightly yes but he had blue eyes and orange thunder bolts at the end of each eye,"

Blackclaw bowed his head and turned to exit, but his leaders den he turned around, "Thank you Stormstar."


	3. Words

Bloodfrost knew that Blackclaw wouldn't be ok after his talk with Stormstar. His leader had said that one day he would tell Blackclaw about his dark heritage. He kept looking at Blackclaw on their way down to the gathering.

"I'm fine," Blackclaw snapped at him for the third time.

Bloodfrost sighed, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Blackclaw turned around anger blazing in his eyes, "I'm fine," his eyes softened and he licked his friend's ear, "Really, I'm fine."

"I know your fine, I'm just nervous,"

"About what?"

"Your father, its just I thought you would be shocked, but you seemed ok with it,"

Blackclaw bristled "Why should I be ashamed because Shadoweye's my father? Just because I look like him doesn't mean I am him." He stalked off leaving Bloodfrost as they entered the gathering underneath four branches. Where a great oak with four huge branches loomed over a small ditch.

Blackclaw scrambled through cats, looking for Goldenfrost. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bloodfrost watching him. He sat down near the WaterClan deputy and his clan deputy Reedclaw, who were talking to two black cats who some how seemed to resembled him. He shook off the thought and listened to them talk. "I hope the snow melts soon" a black cat with ginger thunderbolts at the end of his eyes was saying.

"I agree," Blackclaw put in, "Prey's running scarce already."

Reedclaw's head whipped around, "Oh hello Blackclaw, this is Thundereye of FireClan," the cat with ginger thunderbolts dipped his head, "and Shadowfrost of FrostClan," the black cat with blue eyes blinked respectively.

Blackclaw dipped his head to the two black cats, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Reedclaw walked away with the WaterClan deputy behind him. "It was nice meeting you both," Blackclaw said, "But I must go," he dipped his head to Shadowfrost and Thundereye, then walked away. Blackclaw looked around trying to find Goldenfrost's radiant pelt in the hallow of cats.

"And who are you looking for," a teasing voice whispered in his ear. He turned around coming nose to nose with Goldenfrost, "Goldenfrost," he murmured as he breathed in her sweet scent.

She brushed her tail across his muzzle to quiet him, "Not here, follow me."

Blackclaw followed her, looking around and saw Bloodfrost talking to Redhawk. He hurried up to catch Goldenfrost who had turned behind the great oak that the leaders stood on to address the clan. "Goldenfrost wait up!"

She turned around at his call and gestured with her tail, "Come on, it's not that far," she stopped beside a boulder and looked at him, "What's wrong?" she meowed.

"Nothing."

"Come on Blackclaw, I know you too well. What's going on?" she rubbed her muzzle against his. He breathed in her sweet scent, a hiss of surprise made Blackclaw stop dead in his tracks.

"Blackclaw, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blackclaw turned around to face Bloodfrost.

"I'm not doing anything," he insisted.

"Well than what's that FireClan cat doing?" he growled.

Blackclaw stepped forward ready to pounce on his friend when Goldenfrost cut in front of him, blocking his way, "Bloodfrost please go away. Blackclaw knows what he's doing."

"Don't tell me lies Goldenfrost, I'm not a kit, and you shouldn't be with him!" He hissed as he crouched back ready to spring on her.

"Bloodfrost, we can make our own decisions."

"No! Blackclaw's just confused, he doesn't know what he getting himself into!" at that, he sprang at Goldenfrost but Blackclaw was ready. He leaped to meet Bloodfrost in the air, they crashed down Bloodfrost bit Blackclaw on the paw but as they landed, Blackclaw was on top clawing his friends' ears. Bloodfrost gasped for air under the larger warriors size, Blackclaw was about two times bigger than him.

Suddenly, he felt his friend get off him. He heaved himself to his paws and looked at Blackclaw, who was being nudged by Goldenfrost to sit down, "Let me see your paw." she murmured.

"I'm fine really," but all the same, he lifted his paw. She sat down and started licking the wound to clean it out. Bloodfrost growled.

"Leave Bloodfrost, you caused enough pain as it were," Goldenfrost voice was like ice. Bloodfrost opened his mouth to say something but a yowled across the clearing stopped him, the gathering had begun.

Blackclaw began to walk away but Goldenfrost called him back, "Blackclaw, will you see me again? Even after what Bloodfrost said?"

Blackclaw looked at her a glint of amusement in his eyes, "Goldenfrost, I would fight the whole StarClan for you. Meet me by the stepping stones tomorrow at sunrise."

"Ok, I'll be there," she purred and brushed passed him, her sent calming him, and helping him think straight. Blackclaw walked off and sat down in the back of the group of cats listening to the leaders.

Stormstar walked up and looked down at the cats from the branch he sat on, "Cats of all clans," he yowled, "You all remember Shadoweye and his mate Crystal," there were murmurs among the cats why was this leader bringing up the past?

"He's dead!" Deadtail yowled.

"Yes he might be dead but his kits live on."

"What kits?" an outraged meow burst through the crowd.

"No, I only know of one, and he is a warrior now. His name is Blackclaw," all eyes turned to Blackclaw who shuffled his paws. He didn't dare look up, afraid to meet Goldenfrost's eyes.

Leafstar the leader of FrostClan and Thornstar the leader of FireClan came to stand by Stormstar "There is also a son of Shadoweye in my clan," Thornstar said, "Thundereye." Blackclaw looked at Thundereye.

"As in my clan, Shadowfrost," Leafstar meowed. Shadowfrost and Thundereye were only two cats away from Blackclaw on either side, they all looked at each other in shock. Blackclaw had finally found a family, but he felt no kinship to his two brothers. Blackclaw was so confused; he could barely listen to leaders as they continued to tell the events of what had happened in their clan. Blackclaw kept looking at his brothers; they would all glance at each other, nervous and scared.

Back in SnowClan territory Blackclaw relaxed. He went straight to the warrior's den and curled up in the back of the cave ignoring Bloodfrost and falling straight into a deep sleep.

Blackclaw was running up the mountainside, he heard voices in a cave a few fox lengths away. He poked his head into the cave and saw Shadoweye. He was just how he pictured him: a large black cat with blue eyes, orange thunder bolts on each, a scar going through his left eye, and long black claws. He walked in; his father didn't notice, he seemed to be staring at something near the back. Blackclaw looked over his shoulder and saw his mother, Crystal. He had herd of her before, about her silvery pelt, her warm amber eyes, but now he saw her it was true all of it. But that wasn't what Shadoweye was looking at. He was looking at kits. This was a dream, but it was true it happened many, many, moons ago. Blackclaw crept forward and froze when he heard a deep meow from his father.

"They're wonderful," Shadoweye stepped forward and sat down next to Crystal. With his long black claws he delicately pointed to each of them, "Blackkit, Thunderkit, and Shadowkit." Blackclaw looked in shock; this was his whole family. He had an urge to go up to them, to let his father know that he was a warrior, for him to be proud.

But Crystal was talking, "How will we keep them safe from the clans? If they find us they'll kill the kits," sorrow clouded Crystal's amber eyes.

"We will have to give them to the clans," Blackclaw looked in his father's eyes. He could see the pain of his decision to give away his only kits.

"You thought of this before?"

"Yes, Blackkit will go to SnowClan, Thunderkit to FireClan, and Shadowkit to FrostClan."

Crystal sighed and stood up "Come on my dears, it's time to see your new home."

A tiny protest came from Blackkit, "But this is our home. Will you come with us?" the tiny kit looked pleadingly into his father's eyes.

"No, but if you remember me, I always will." All three kits walked pass their father brushing against his legs he licked each in turn when they got to the entrance of the cave, Shadoweye nuzzled Crystal.

"Good bye my sons, be strong for your clans." When they left, Shadoweye turned around, "Blackclaw, you must go now. We will meet another time, but now you must go." There was a flash of white light and a scream from his mother, "Be strong my son" was the last thing he herd.

Blackclaw woke up savoring his father's voice. He suddenly remembered he had to go see Goldenfrost. He rose to his paws a stepped over Bloodfrost and walked out of the warriors' den and looked around, the cave was empty. He ran out of the entrance keeping a lookout for the night patrol. On his way down to the stepping-stones a thought crossed his mind _dose Goldenfrost still want to see me?_

As the sun started to raise Blackclaw reached the stepping-stones he hid in the grass in case a FireClan cat came along. After waiting for what seemed like moons he got up and started back to the camp when he heard the familiar sound of Goldenfrost, "Blackclaw!" he turned around and cautiously walked back to her. She rubbed her muzzle against his. Blackclaw stiffened, "How are you?"

"What do you mean, how am I?" he growled, "How can you say that after what happened at the gathering?" he looked around, "Follow me, we can't talk hear," he went to the edge of the gorge and jumped to each ledge until he reached the bottom. Goldenfrost took her last step down, "Did you not hear what the leaders said? I am Shadoweye's kit."

"I don't care if your father was evil or if you mother was a rogue," she licked his ear gently, "I care about you," Blackclaw purred in appreciation.

"Follow me." They walked along the bottom of the gorge tails twined together until they reached a cave in the side of the steep jagged wall. Blackclaw walked in Goldenfrost came in nervously behind him.

"How did you find this place?" Goldenfrost meowed.

"I don't know, but I need to tell you something," Blackclaw sat down and Goldenfrost sat next to him so close he could smell the mouse she had caught before she had come to see him.

"Last night I had a dream, I was up far in the mountains when I saw a cave and in it was my family, my mother and father and their kits," He closed his eyes in pain remembering the scream from his mother.

Goldenfrost's fur stood on end but she tried to keep her meow calm, "But he abandoned you three."

"No, he didn't leave us, he sent us to the clans," Blackclaw sighed. Goldenfrost didn't care who his father was but she did care that he had a dream about him.

"I've got to go, Thornstar will be looking for me," she got to her feet, "are you coming?" "Of course." They stepped out of the cave together and walked a few fox lengths and stopped near the bottom of the stepping-stones.

"I'll meet you hear tomorrow at sundown," Blackclaw looked at her shocked, "you still want to see me?" She was so close her scent flooded his mind as she wrapped her agile body around his.

"Of course you stupid fur ball," she whispered in his ear.

"Goldenfrost," he murmured. She sat down and licked his ear.

A hiss of anger came from behind them, "Blackclaw! I told you not to see this FireClan cat any more!"

Blackclaw turned around slowly, "Bloodfrost, what in StarClan's sake are you doing here?"

"To stop you from destroying your life," he retorted.

"I don't need you to lead my life," Blackclaw spat.

"Well then I guess I'll have to bring down your friend," Bloodfrost growled.

"Bloodfrost let me explain," Goldenfrost said stepping between the two angry toms, "I love Blackclaw and I think he loves me to." Bloodfrost gawked at her and Blackclaw purred with pleasure.


	4. Truths

I would like to thant Littlewhisker for the reviews 

"What?" Bloodfrost exclaimed, "Is this true?" he said turning on Blackclaw.

He nodded, "yes."

"No, its wrong. It's against the warrior code," Bloodfrost turned on Goldenfrost, "this is your fault! You started all this!"

"Bloodfrost can you really believe that?" she sat down next to Blackclaw, "do you even know what happened the day before the gathering?"

Bloodfrost shook his head defeated.

"We don't even know," Blackclaw, murmured to him, "I'm sorry that you don't understand, but I will never stop seeing Goldenfrost."

Bloodfrost sat down, "What will you do if one of your clans find out?"

Before Goldenfrost could answer Blackclaw growled, "Then I will fight them all of them and find some where to live," he looked at Bloodfrost sorrow in his eyes, "even if I have to fight you."

Bloodfrost looked at the ground, "well you wont have to," he looked up, "you're my best friend I'll be behind you no matter what."

Blackclaw purred, to choked to speak. "Thank you Bloodfrost." Goldenfrost meowed, "So tomorrow at sunrise?" she asked Blackclaw.

"Sorry but I have to train my apprentice," Blackclaw shuffled his paws, "but I'll come in two nights near sunset."

"Okay." As they walked away from the cave, Bloodfrost walked farther back from them.

At the top of the gorge Goldenfrost twined her body around Blackclaw's and whispered something in his ear that Bloodfrost couldn't hear. Blackclaw watched her leave and then bounded back to camp with Bloodfrost at his side. Happy to be with his friend again, Blackclaw slowed down to hunt with Bloodfrost. At once forgetting the complications of him and Goldenfrost and being Shadoweye's kit.

When Bloodfrost and Blackclaw returned to camp, all eyes turned to watch the large black warrior leave the squirrel he caught at the fresh kill pile. The two new apprentices, Firepaw and Winterpaw, stared at Blackclaw a wondrous look in their eyes. Blackclaw cringed at the stares from the other cats. Hurriedly, he picked the squirrel back up and headed to the elder's den, his eyes scorched in shame. As he crept in through the ferns that hung over grassy area that the elders would lay when the sun would shine through the cracks in the hard rock surface he came nose to nose with Largefoot. "Um I brought a rabbit, Largefoot," Blackclaw dipped his head respectfully.

"Blackclaw, it's okay, it was almost my decision to let you into the clan," he walked back into the cave with Blackclaw trailing behind him. "When Stormheart brought you in, that was Stormstar's name before I had a choice to let you in or keep you out."

"Do you regret your decision?"

After a moment, Largefoot sighed, "At first yes, but now I'm glad of what I did. You are a strong and loyal warrior." Blackclaw dipped his head in thanks and left to find his apprentice.

"Stormstar?" Bloodfrost paced out side of Stormstar's den impatiently. His snow-white fur was on end. Bloodfrost was not known for a bad temper but now he was furious. _How could the clan treat Blackclaw this way? Blackclaw had proven himself many times before! Other than the Goldenfrost thing he is completely loyal._

"Bloodfrost come in," the voice that came from his leaders den was that of Spottedflower. Worried that his leader was hurt Bloodfrost entered cautiously. Stormstar was sitting in his nest, Spottedflower at his side, Reedclaw at the other, and Firestorm sitting in front of him. Bloodfrost dipped his head in respect to his leader, deputy, and medicine cat.

"Ah Bloodfrost just the cat I was looking for," Stormstar meowed in greeting, "Oh and what's this? No food? What has happened to the manners in this clan?"

Caught by surprise and shock Bloodfrost stumbled on his words, "but, I, you…" Bloodfrost stammered trying to defend himself. He looked around and noticed Spottedflower holding back laughter and Reedclaw's eyes glowing with amusement.

"Bloodfrost, it's ok! Sit down," Stormstar motioned with his tail for Firestorm to come to his side. Bloodfrost sat not knowing what to say. "So I suppose you want to talk about Blackclaw."

"Well yes," Bloodfrost calmed down Stormstar was a fair and strong leader, "the clan is not treating him well, and he hasn't done anything wrong!" Bloodfrost felt his fur rise as Spottedflower scrutinized him as if she knew that he was keeping a dangerous secret.

"You are right of course," Stormstar meowed in agreement, "it is not Blackclaw's fault that he is the son of Shadoweye," Bloodfrost opened his mouth to say something but Stormstar was not done, "but I can not stop them from being suspicious. Sooner or later they will know that this is the same Blackclaw as always."

Bloodfrost's white head dropped accepting the truth, "Do you still want Blackclaw to mentor Firepaw?" he questioned Firestorm.

"If I were to change his mentor it would not be a good choice for a deputy," Firestorm replied.

Bloodfrost looked at Firestorm in confusion, "Oh congratulations," he tuned to Stormstar, "thank you," he growled through clenched teeth trying to keep back his temper.

Blackclaw stuck his head in the apprentice den. Winterpaw was lying next to her brother sharing tongues. "Firepaw it's time for training," he meowed gently.

Firepaw jumped to his feet, "Stay away from us you…you traitor!"

Blackclaw's fur stood on end he could feel a growl growing in his throat. "I am not a traitor," he growled menacingly, "I have not done anything to make you or any other cat think that I'm a traitor," he sighed, "but if you don't mind I need my apprentice."

Firepaw's mouth opened and then shut staring at something behind Blackclaw.

"Firepaw, is that any way to treat a warrior?" Firestorm's harsh voice made his son cringe in fear.

"No, but he is a traitor isn't he?" The apprentice's voice grew stronger, "well he is Shadoweye's son you can't say no to that, and besides I can smell FireClan on him."

Blackclaw's heart froze. He hadn't washed Goldenfrost's scent off of himself. "I went to the FireClan border to hunt," he lied quickly, "and I accidentally crossed over the border so I hid in their bushes whenever a patrol passed."

Firestorm nodded in understanding, "Firepaw, if I ever catch you calling Blackclaw a traitor again, I will personally punish you." Firestorm left, leaving Blackclaw and Firepaw together.

Firepaw looked up at Blackclaw, "I'm sorry, it's just that my emotions get to me."

"It's ok," Blackclaw sighed and looked at his apprentice, "every one is afraid or they hate me, well, most of them do."

Firepaw nodded, "I don't," the ginger red apprentice meowed firmly looking into his mentor's eyes, "can we go train now?"

Blackclaw laughed, "Race you to the gorge."

SnowClan cats were known for their speed and Blackclaw was the fastest of all of them. But Firepaw was fast too. Blackclaw looked behind to see just how far away his apprentice was from him. Blackclaw was shocked to see that his apprentice was flanking him. "We'll stop here," Blackclaw stopped and sat down with Firepaw at his side.

"What can you smell?"

Firepaw took in a deep breath, "FireClan, fresh mouse, SnowClan, and, well, you," Firepaw ducked as Blackclaw swung at his head playfully.

"Good job mouse brain, now can you smell where the mouse is?" But before Firepaw could answer a blood chilling yowl followed by shrieks of warriors fighting emitted through the gorge. "Firestorm!" Blackclaw meowed, "follow me and once we get there, hide! It will be good experience to see how others fight." Firepaw nodded and bounded after his mentor.


	5. Loayalties

Blackclaw dove into battle and attacked a FireClan tom named Lionmane. He jumped landing on the toms back and sunk his claws in. Lionmane screamed in pain and flipped him off of his back. Blackclaw tried to get to his feet but the other tom was on him in an instant, clawing at his ears. Blackclaw heaved with his hind legs claws unsheathed and sent the tom running. His blood was dripping in the snow his one of his ears were bleeding. He turned around and thought he saw his reflection. The cat looked just like him except for the ginger lightning bolts at the end of each eye.

"Thundereye?" Blackclaw meowed hoarsely. The cat nodded and leapt. Blackclaw bunched his haunches to take the impact, but instead Thundereye went right over him and landed on Raventail. Suddenly, a golden streak rammed into him. He knew who it was before he was attacked.

"Goldenfrost, no it's me." He looked up into her eyes and saw the heat of the battle had gotten to her, she didn't know who he was. She started to claw at his belly with her thorn sharp claws. He tensed up and stayed down he loved her too much to fight her no mater how much pain there was.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at him in fear, "No, NO!" Goldenfrost slowly got off of him and ran to her clan's territory.

Blackclaw jumped up and leapt after her, "Goldenfrost!" He jumped over Bloodfrost and a she-cat and landed next to her. Suddenly two apprentices came after him dragging him under their needle sharp teeth. "Goldenfrost!" he cried one last time before he blacked out.

Blackclaw woke up to Spottedflower busily standing over him. "So you're finally up," she meowed.

"Yes." He looked around Rainpaw; Spottedflower's apprentice was looking at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"You lost a lot of blood and Spottedflower told me that I would be responsible for you," the small blue apprentice beamed with pride.

Blackclaw looked at Spottedflower, "you trained her well."

"Of course I did," she snapped. "Rainpaw, you can go hunt now," she said softly to her apprentice. When Rainpaw left Spottedflower turned to Blackclaw. "I know."

Blackclaw sat up, "Know what?" he said confused.

"Blackclaw, don't act stupid," she sighed, "I know about you and Goldenfrost."


	6. Bloodfrost's side

Bloodfrost watched as Goldenfrost clawed Blackclaw. The tom he had been fighting ran off. He started to run towards Goldenfrost to push her off. Suddenly the she-cat stopped and ran. Blackclaw got up and ran after her.

"No!" Bloodfrost called as Raggedclaw jumped him. Bloodfrost turned claws unsheathed snarling. He fought for Blackclaw and Goldenfrost. For the secret they had to keep for the pain they felt when their clans were watching.

Suddenly Raggedclaw yowled, "FireClan retreat!" As the FireClan cats left Bloodfrost looked around. No one was severely hurt. He saw Firestorm dragging a large black body out of the bushes. _No, not Blackclaw_. "Firestorm what happened?"

"I don't know," the red tom collapsed, "here comes Spottedflower she'll take care of him." The red tom laid his head on his paws. Bloodfrost looked at Spottedflower as she approached him.

"Bloodfrost help me get him back up to my den." Bloodfrost nodded and grabbed his friend by the scruff. He heaved and started the tireless trek up the mountain.


	7. Spottedflowers Decision

**I would like to thank Littlewhisker for all of the reviews!!!!! And please whoever reads this tell me how it is going 'cause I love feed back.**

"What? How? When? Who told you?" Blackclaw growled, "Was it Bloodfrost?"

"No, I never knew he knew," she sighed.

"Then who was it?"

"I watched you," she sat down, "I watched you at the gathering how you and Goldenfrost slinked off, and then the morning after I watched you talk to her at the gorge, the bushes you were hiding in those were water mint," she sighed, "at first I didn't want to believe it, but at the border fight when she attacked you I saw you just give up and then run after her even when she's the reason you passed out."

Blackclaw sat and pondered what he had just heard. "So what is to be done with me?" he sighed, "Stormstar will not want a traitor in his clan."

"Nothing I haven't told him."

Blackclaw cocked his head confused, "Why?"

"I can't," she looked down at her paws, "I remember you coming into the clan, you would come up to me and say 'Spottedflower I'm gonna be the bestist warrior in the mountain' and you know what you are. Despite your feelings to Goldenfrost."

"What?"

"I won't tell Stormstar as long as you stay loyal to your clan."

"I will," he stood up and stretched. Shaking each large paw in turn, "Thank you Spottedflower," he rasped his tongue gently over her ear, "I would never betray my clan."


	8. A Small Traitior

**The last few chapies have been short I know I'm sorry but chapter 8!! Ya me I had no idea I would make it this far. And thanks again to Littlewhisker who has been my only reviewer! So please people R&R!**

Bloodfrost looked down at Redhawk and his two new kits Mudkit and Hollykit. Two moons had passed since Firestorm had been made deputy when Reedclaw retired, and the snow had melted. He sighed and looked around tonight was the gathering and Stormstar had picked Blackclaw, Firepaw and a few others to go with him. Bloodfrost sighed and walked out of the nursery. Firepaw was sitting with his head down next to the stump that apprentices would eat by.

"What's wrong?"

The red apprentice looked up, "Oh, um, nothing."

"Tell me," he sat down, "you look confused."

"Ok, is it wrong to visit other cats from different clans?"

"Is this about Blackclaw?"

Firepaw looked up at him in surprise, "I, I didn't say anything about Blackclaw," he meowed stumbling on his words.

"But it is," Bloodfrost sighed, "its ok, I know to, how did you find out?"

Firepaw obviously relaxed and looked at Bloodfrost in the eyes, "Blackclaw told me to go hunting and meet him at the stepping-stones when I was done," the apprenticed sighed, "well prey was low that day so I decided to stalk Blackclaw, and well I saw him approach a FireClan she-cat," He looked down at his paws ashamed, "I expected him to chase her away but instead he greeted her like a really good friend I mean really, _really_ good friend."

"Well, they are sort of mates," Bloodfrost beckoned to Firepaw to walk with him, "actually they are mates. They have been seeing each other for many moons now, did they see you?"

"Yes, Goldenfrost looked straight at me and whispered something in Blackclaw's ear so I ran but she caught me and brought me back to Blackclaw."

"Did he punish you?"

"He was going to but Goldenfrost said not to and asked me if I would keep their secret," the apprentice looked up at Bloodfrost, "I said yes, is that a good thing?"

"Yes keep his secret," he sighed, "I learned the hard way that Blackclaw will never stop loving Goldenfrost no mater how hard it is."

Firepaw bowed his head, "can we go look for him?"

"Yes." Firepaw took off with Bloodfrost struggling to keep up with the apprentice.

Bloodfrost stopped and watched Firepaw crouch and catch a rabbit.

"Good job," he meowed, "Blackclaw taught you well."

The red apprentice nodded as he buried his prey so he could come back and find it later. "Thank you," he lifted his head, "they're a little further." He started to walk towards stepping-stones. Bloodfrost nodded and followed Firepaw. As they approached stepping-stones Bloodfrost stopped. Goldenfrost and Blackclaw were sitting side by side looking across FireClan border oblivious to their surroundings. Firepaw looked up at him as if asking him if he could go. Bloodfrost nodded and watched as Firepaw crept up behind his mentor. The red toms tail stuck strait up as he landed right on the back of Blackclaw.

Blackclaw let out a blood curling meow, "StarClan help us we're being attacked!" Blackclaw flipped the red tom off of his back and pinned him to the ground, "A spy eh? Well, out with it! What clan are you from?" Bloodfrost watched as Firepaw who was now confused as a mouse looked aghast at his mentor.

Bloodfrost was so engrossed in what had happened that he hadn't noticed Goldenfrost slip away. "What's this another spy eh?" the teasing voice of Goldenfrost spoke in his ear.

"What?" he turned around, "you know what's happening don't you."

"Of course," she said giggling, "a little red apprentice is about to have his blue eyes scratched out," she sighed, "Blackclaw is so jumpy he hasn't even noticed that he is accusing his own apprentice."

"Are you going to do something about that or are you just going to stand here?" Bloodfrost meowed nervously.

"Oh I'll do something," she meowed slyly, "just watch." Goldenfrost stuck her head out of the bushes, "Blackclaw we have another spy over here."

Blackclaw's head turned in her direction, "Really? Where?"

Bloodfrost stood up. "Right here," Goldenfrost giggled at the look on Blackclaw face, "and I believe your apprentice would like to get up now."

"My what?" he looked down and noticed it was Firepaw, "oh sorry," he meowed letting his apprentice get up, "are you ok?"

Firepaw nodded, "We have to get back to camp! You and I are going to the gathering!"

Goldenfrost looked at Bloodfrost, "You really got Raggedclaw at the border fight."

"Oh right, he's your brother isn't he," Bloodfrost stretched his blood-red tail uncurling, "tell him I'm so sorry." He looked at Blackclaw who was playing with Firepaw, "hey Blackclaw while you were gone Redhawk gave birth," he meowed swelling with pride.

Blackclaw's ears twitched in interest he walked up to Goldenfrost and buried his muzzle in her fur, "got to go," he turned to Firepaw, "race you back." At that, the three SnowClan cats rushed off leaving Goldenfrost and a pair of warm green eyes peeking out from the water mint.


	9. Gatherings and Dreams

**Ok here's another long chapter, I would like to thank Littlewhisker and Harry Potter 101 for the awesome review. I'm serous it made my day. So anyway here is the next chapie. Don't forget R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Blackclaw looked around for the night black pelt of his brother.

"Who are you looking for?" Firepaw was sitting next to him, "is it Goldenfrost?"

"No," he thought for a moment, "I forgot to ask her if she was coming, I'm looking for my brother, Thundereye."

"Oh ok," the red apprentice looked up, "can I go?"

Blackclaw let his tail tip touch the shoulder of his apprentice, "yes, but remember to leave when Stormstar leaves." The red apprentice ran off to find the other apprentices. Blackclaw walked around the hallow of cats when he saw the familiar black pelts of his two brothers.

"Thundereye, Shadowfrost!" he called out to the two.

Thundereye's ears twitched as he walked over to his brother with Shadowfrost following, "Blackclaw hi."

"Thundereye I need to talk to you," he turned around and beckoned to his brothers to follow.

"What's wrong?"

"At the border fight," Blackclaw scuffed his paws hoping his brother wouldn't take this in the wrong way, "why didn't you attack me?"

Thundereye looked surprised, "why would I?"

"Well we are from different clans."

"But we are kin," Thundereye cocked his head in interest, "Blackclaw you and Shadowfrost are my brothers I wouldn't attack you even if StarClan wished it."

Blackclaw remembered his dream with his brothers and mother and father with his family. This was his family.

"Ok if were done with the mushy stuff now I have something to talk about," Shadowfrost stood up and stretched.

Blackclaw looked deep into his brother's eyes the same emerald green and frost blue ones as his. Thundereye nodded and grinned, "Yeh were done with all that mushy stuff."

"Ok don't laugh at me but the last time we met I had a dream," Shadowfrost looked at his paws, "I was near a stream that glowed like the moon, I looked across and saw our father, he was teaching us how to hunt. He told me that he would meet me another time."

"That's strange, I had a dream like that but I was deep in the forest and he was teaching us how to climb and he said we'd meet again."

They looked at Blackclaw expectantly, "I had a dream like that but I was in a cave and we, well, we had to leave, Shadoweye was said and he told me the same thing as you guys."

"Maybe it's a sing," Shadoweye meowed.

"Who would send a sing to us?" Thundereye scoffed.

Before either of them could answer a yowl broke through great oak. All cats stopped sharing tongues and turned to tall tree where the leaders sat. The gathering had started.

Blackclaw was at great oak again. He looked around no one was there. A rustling came from the bushes. He saw his two brothers, Shadowfrost, and Thundereye.

"Where is every one?" Shadowfrost growled nervously.

A deep meow came from behind the three black cats, "I'm glad you have gathered here my sons."

They turned around confused and surprised. Thundereye was the first to recover, "so we're dreaming?" Shadoweye nodded, "than what will we see tonight?"

Shadoweye chuckled to himself, "you are as curious as always," he sighed, "Do you remember the last time we met?"

They nodded. "That is were you must go. In each area there is a gift that you will all receive."

"What sort of gifts?" Blackclaw asked suspicious of whatever his father might want them to have.

"Three gifts. First, swiftness for when you fight. Second, strength to carry on while others fall behind. And third, compassion for the ones you love." He sat down setting his black tail over his long claws. As an after thought he added, "your mother chose the last one."

Thundereye and Blackclaw snickered at the thought of Crystal telling Shadoweye what to do. Shadowfrost was thinking, "Will we ever see her? Crystal I mean."

Shadoweye thought for a while, "Maybe but it pains her to watch you when she cant be there," the pain in Shadoweye's eyes clearly told his sons that it was the same for him. "But anyway you must find these gifts or terror will surround the mountain an none will be safe."

Blackclaw froze what terror could inflict in the mountain that none would be safe. This sounded like a- "prophecy," Shadowfrost murmured voicing Thundereye and Blackclaw's thoughts.

"Yes this is _your_ prophecy to become great so none will doubt your loyalty," Shadoweye growled.

"How do you know?" Thundereye and Blackclaw asked in unison.

"Ahh you don't think Crystal and I never watch you?" Blackclaw felt his father's eyes blazing into his fur, "I know your clans are treating you like traitors."

Blackclaw looked down and shuffled his paws nervously, _he knows about Goldenfrost. Dose he disapprove? Am I a failure?_ Blackclaw looked up. Thundereye and Shadowfrost were gone and Shadoweye was sitting a tail length away staring at him expectantly.

"Umhh I guess your wondering about Goldenfrost," Blackclaw meowed cautiously.

Shadoweye stood up and nodded, "you know it's against the way."

Blackclaw growled. That clearly wasn't a question, "and what do you know about the way? You betrayed your clan and sent terror through the mountain! You practically destroyed mine and every other cats life!"

"Yes I did. I had never listened to the way. It has always seemed useless to me. Always having some cat telling you what to do," he sighed, "you obviously don't think the same as I do."

"No." Blackclaw chuckled to himself this was the exact opposite of what he had expected. _This is what probably happens to other toms._ "But I still look up to you."

A deep purr emitted from his father surprising Blackclaw. Blackclaw shrunk as Shadoweye leaned and touched his nose to his son, "I'm proud of you. I remember when you were a kit you were always eager to learn. You accelerated faster than your brothers," his tongue rasped over Blackclaw's ear. Blackclaw purred. "Now you must go. I will meet you another time."


	10. Leaving

**Hey, I'm posting twice in one night so… you really cant do anything about it. But this is my surprise chapter. This one is for all of you that read this. But mostly thank you Littlewhisker who has been very supportive and reviewed ever chapter I posted. So… R&R people PLEASE!!!!**

"No, don't leave me!" Blackclaw meowed in his sleep. A prod in his back made him wake with a start. "What?" Blackclaw looked up and saw Bluewind. The silver-blue she-cat was looking at him in a strange way.

"Oh well I was wondering if you would umhh like to train with Whitepaw and I?" she seemed nervous and something else, "you and Firepaw that is."

"Yeh sure," he got up and stretched closing his eyes. When he opened them she was still sitting there staring at him, "um do you want something?"

"Oh, sorry I'll go get Whitepaw and Firepaw," the blue she-cat left leaving Blackclaw puzzled. After stretching a bit Blackclaw left the warriors den. He saw Bluewind sitting next to Whitepaw with Firepaw on her other side.

"Ok are we ready to go?" Blackclaw asked coming up be hind Firepaw. Bluewind turned around admiration and something else in her eyes. "Ok I guess we are."

Firepaw and Whitepaw bounded out of the camp entrance. Blackclaw ran after them happy to be out of camp.

As the foursome got closer the sandy flatland where SnowClan apprentices trained Whitepaw turned to Firepaw, "did you see all of those great warriors at the gatherings?" not waiting for him to answer she went on, "you know, Goldenfrost, Thundereye, Raggedclaw, Shadowfrost, Nightshade, Deadtail, and Lionclaw."

Blackclaw looked at his apprentice who gave him a questioning look. Blackclaw nodded in encouragement.

"Umhh yeh they're great."

"Did you see Goldenfrost? One day I'm going to be just like her."

As the apprentices talked Bluewind tuned to Blackclaw, "Goldenfrost did that to you right?" she ran her muzzle over a scar on his flank.

Blackclaw stepped away from her, "yes," he looked at her his eyes hard, "why would you care?" he spat.

"Blackclaw, I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what the clan treated you like," her amber eyes were pools of sadness, "but I always care about you."

_Oh great StarClan she's fallen for me!_ "I don't think I like you in the same way," he replied as kindly as he could.

"Come on Blackclaw don't play hard to get," the blue she-cat purred.

"Ok," Blackclaw started to back up, "catch me if you can!" Blackclaw took off running to FireClan territory.

As Blackclaw got closer to stepping-stones he heard paw steps behind him. Blackclaw turned around, "go awa- Firepaw!"

"Blackclaw," the red apprentice had stopped beside him, "you're leaving."

Blackclaw winced. His apprentice wasn't questioning him he was stating the obvious. "Yes," he looked into the little toms blue eyes all he could see was sadness and pain, "I'm sorry Firepaw but I have to go."

"But we never finished training. Where would you go, FireClan?" Firepaw pleaded.

"You have," Blackclaw said proudly, "last night I talked to Stormstar about your ceremony he said that tonight you will become a warrior along with your sister."

Firepaw still looked sad, "you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm going on a quest. My father has told me about three gifts I must find or else evil will rule the mountain."

"Isn't there a chance that your father is lying?" Firepaw asked cautiously.

"Yes," Blackclaw sighed, "but I don't think he would do that to us," Blackclaw said trying to convince mostly himself.

Firepaw nodded, "ok," he looked across the stepping-stones, "will you tell Bloodfrost?"

"That's what I need your help on," Blackclaw licked his apprentice on the ear, "tell Spottedflower what I told you and tell Bloodfrost that I'm on a quest."

"You wont tell him the truth?"

"No," seeing the questioning look in Firepaw's eyes he said, "I have certain reasons."

Firepaw just nodded, "so I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yes," Blackclaw touched his nose with his apprentice, "you will make a fine apprentice." Blackclaw ran across the stepping-stones and in FireClan territory.


	11. Bloodfrost's Temper

**Ok sorry that I havnt posted in a while but I have two school projects going on so srry. But yeh R&R please!!!!!!!!!**

"HE DID WHAT?" Bloodfrost screamed at the shaking red apprentice.

Firepaw shrank back, "he left."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you," he murmured, "I need to find Spottedflower." Firepaw dashed off to Spottedflower's den. "Spottedflower?" he called cautiously into her den.

"Come in Firepaw," Spottedflower called from her den, "are you injured?" she looked at him, "no. Then why are you here?" she snapped, "I'm very busy Firepaw!"

"I have a message from Blackclaw," he meowed softly.

"Well why doesn't he come himself?" she asked her eyes showed nothing but behind that her curiosity burned.

"That's why he sent me," Firepaw looked up, "he left."

"Where?"

"He went on a quest to save the forest," Firepaw was surprised by how calm Spottedflower was taking this. _Much better than Bloodfrost_, he thought.

"Who gave him this quest?"

Firepaw had been dreading this question, "Shadoweye," he murmured.

Spottedflower dropped the leaf she was carrying, "No!"

"I asked him if his father would lie to him and he said no," Firepaw murmured.

"Well of course he would say no," she snapped, "he doesn't know his father," she sat down, "I've met him, he would use his own sons to do his evil bidding," she growled.

Firepaw shivered, "would he really do that to Blackclaw?"

"Yes," she murmured, "he would probably use Blackclaw's brothers; Thundereye and Shadowfrost to," she looked scared for a second, "the quest might kill them but if they live," she shivered voluntarily, "they will become like their father."

Firepaw started at her, "shouldn't we do so-" Bloodfrost's growl made him freeze.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he snarled at the apprentice, "I could have gone after him, I could have saved him," his voice was perfectly calm laced in venom and anger.

Firepaw stopped shivering and stood in Bloodfrost's face, "I did what my mentor told me," he growled, "I didn't want him to leave, but I couldn't stop him."

"You two shut up," Spottedflower barked at them, "Firepaw, you couldn't stop him even if you tried," Bloodfrost opened his mouth and she turned on him, "and you all high and mighty thinking you can stop him," she hissed, "Firepaw is right, no one could stop him," she meowed quietly, "not with Shadoweye influencing him, he wont hear a word against his father."

"How do you know so much about Blackclaw and his family?" Bloodfrost hissed menacingly.

**Oooo what will Spottedflower say? And in the chapie before this one at the end it was suppose to say you will make a fine warrior not apprentice.**


	12. Spttedflower Tells Her Story

**Hey sorry I haven't posted latly but I was at my school carnival and I had writers block. So enjoy!**

"You know Shadoweye's mate Crystal?" The two toms nodded their head, "she was my sister, her name was Bluelightning, she fell in love with Shadoweye when they were apprentices," she looked up from her paws, "sit and I will tell you the story of Shadoweye."

"But we have heard it more than a thousand times!" Firepaw protested.

"What you heard were stories," she meowed sternly, "what I'm going to tell you is the truth."

"Bluekit and I were about to be apprenticed. I would be apprenticed to Sunpelt SnowClan's medicine cat. Bluekit would be apprenticed to Reedclaw who was much younger back then. Shadowpaw had been apprenticed to Tigerfrost. And Stormpaw to Largefoot. Back then Stormpaw and Shadowpaw were inseparable," she nodded to Bloodfrost, "like you and Blackclaw were. When we were made apprentices I remember she stared at Shadowpaw the whole time. I knew he was trouble the first time I saw her look at him. Bluepaw and I both thought that Shadowpaw was amazing; he was strong, cheerful, handsome, and kind. He was almost like Blackclaw but without the temper. That came from Bluelightning," she laughed.

"Stormstar and Shadoweye were friends?" Bloodfrost asked gawking at her.

"Yes, its ironic," Spottedflower meowed mostly to herself, " Bluepaw would do anything to impress Shadowpaw. I remember the night after a battle with WaterClan Bluepaw and a few others were in the battle to, Sunpelt told me that I was in charge of Bluelightning, she had been made a warrior after the battle. When I came back from getting herbs for Sunpelt, Bluelightning was gone. So was Shadoweye, he had been made a warrior that night to. I went out to search for her, I saw Shadoweye sitting at the edge of the gorge. His head hanging down, he heard me coming and he turned around his eyes were clouded in pain and regret. He turned to me and said, 'she fell off the cliff I'm sorry Spottedflower, I know she was all you had. She was all I loved.' Our parent's had both died in battle with WaterClan a few moons after Bluelightning and I were born."

"That still doesn't explain what this has to do with Blackclaw," Firepaw meowed, "we won't have a chance to save him any more."

"This has every bit to do with Blackclaw if you've been paying attention," she growled, "would you like to hear the rest or do you want to leave."

"Continue please," Bloodfrost said as he sat down, "I'm interested in Blackclaw's family. And it might help save him."

Spottedflower nodded and continued, "All I could do was sit there next to him. I think I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, I was back at Sunpelt's den. Many moons later Sunpelt died and I was appointed Medicine cat and Shadoweye was appointed deputy. I saw Bluelightning when I was out. I thought I was dreaming. But she said that her name was Crystal and not to get in the way with Shadoweye's plans and if one of her kits come to the clan to take care of him. I never knew what to say. That was the last time I saw her. About three moons later Shadoweye left and brought many cats from the other clans with him but none from WaterClan. No one knew why. Blackclaw was born a moon before you," she pointed to Bloodfrost, "about six moons later Shadoweye was already defeated and I herd Crystal had been hurt. That night Stormheart was appointed deputy because ours had been killed in battle by Shadoweye."

"What was the deputy's name?"

"You didn't known your father," she said quietly, "that's because he was deputy. His name was Cloudheart it surprised me when you and Blackclaw became such good friends but then again it didn't you to had so much in common. But where was I?"

"At the Crystal part."

"Right, well Stormheart decided to go on a lone patrol that night when he came back he had Crystal's kit. After he went to Redstar he came to me and told me that Crystal said to take care of Blackkit. I have, I've watched him and helped him but now it is up to Blackclaw to decide his destiny."


End file.
